


As the Sun Is Setting Down

by Emeryuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Misunderstandings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryuu/pseuds/Emeryuu
Summary: And there it was, the warmth only Keith could pour into Lance’s heart. No one could make him feel like this. Not even Allura. She made Lance energized, buzzing with need to do something, prove himself.With Keith… With Keith, it was different. He made Lance feel calm, confident. He made Lance feel he’s enough just like he is. Even when they didn’t get along, even during their rivalry days, they balanced each other. Now Lance didn’t have to say a word and Keith knew what he was thinking. And it worked the other way too.





	As the Sun Is Setting Down

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY WRATHFUL FAIRY!!! HOPE THIS LITTLE THING WILL BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY!!! LOVE YOU!!!
> 
> It's a quick fix-it fic for VLD season 8 which left me a bit broken, but what's the fanon for if not for letting me pour my hopes and wishes over the text of my own fic. It touches only Klance part of the plot, but I hope you'll like it!
> 
> [NOTE] The fic contains quotes from show "Voltron: Legendary Defender" season 8 which does not belong to me. All credits belong to DreamWorks and Netflix.

Lance tried to ignore the staring. He really did. He tried to say himself everyone looked at him was because he was so handsome it was hard not to look. It worked for a moment. He had to change really fast.

The thing is, Lance knew he looked ridiculous. With pots on his shoulders and head, blankets acting as capes he couldn’t look anything else. Add a string of sausages around his neck and it’s a complete outfit disaster. Lance doubted Allura would like it, but Coran seemed to think otherwise. If it was anyone else who dressed him up but Coran, Lance would think it was done out of malice. But no, Coran really believed Lance looked dashing and would sweep her off her feet. That is, unless she kicked him first for looking like that.

But before he could go home, he had to find Keith. He hadn’t seen him since early morning when they had a meeting about their upcoming departure. After checking the dormitory and training grounds, he finally spotted Black Lion sitting at the edge of the canyon. That’s where Lance stood years ago watching a certain teenager burst into Garrison operation to save his brother and mentor.

 

* * *

 

 

“Man! You can be a really hard guy to find when you want to be.” lance shouldn’t be this out of shape. He was paladin of Voltron, defender of the universe. Hiking up a giant lion should not tire him so much. It must be the pots.

“Hey, Lance- Whoa!” Keith sounded disturbed. “What are you wearing?”

“Coran made it for me for my date with Allura” sighed Lance.

“A date with Allura? Wow! Well done, Lance!”

“Thanks, but. Could be our last. I can’t keep all this Altean customs straight.”

“Listen. If she goes out with you, it’s because she likes you. The annoying, stupid Earth version of you,” said Keith making Lance chuckle.

“Watching the sunset, huh?” Lance asked not really knowing what else to say.

“Yeah. Might be awhile before we get to see it again.” There was melancholy in Keith’s voice. This time they’ll be able to say proper goodbye before disappearing to save the world again.

“Man, I’m really gonna miss this place.”

“That’s why we’ve gonna end this war. We’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the paladin of Red Lion. The Lance that always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer.”

And there it was, the warmth only Keith could pour into Lance’s heart. No one could make him feel like this. Not even Allura. She made Lance energized, buzzing with need to _do something_ , prove himself.

With Keith… With Keith, it was different. He made Lance feel calm, confident. He made Lance feel he’s _enough_ just like he is. Even when they didn’t get along, even during their rivalry days, they balanced each other. Now Lance didn’t have to say a word and Keith knew what he was thinking. And it worked the other way too.

“And with Keith. The Keith who learned how to be a great leader. The Keith who trusts us to have his back now and who will always fight for us.”

“Him too. Sounds like reliable guy.” It was Keith’s time to chuckle.

“Hey! Don’t get too cocky. You need me to keep you in line.”

“I just admitted that, didn’t I? Anyway, don’t you have a princess to woo?”

“Quiznak! You’re right, gotta go. See you tomorrow, mullet!” Lance didn’t look back while he was trying to get off the lion fast. A cheerful _Good luck, Lance!_ From above was the last thing he heard before making it to the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Spending time with his family and Allura was really nice. Lance liked seeing her surrounded by his siblings, even if they were telling her all embarrassing stories from his childhood. He could see sadness in her eyes. She probably remembered her own family.

He wanted to lift her mood up, so he took her for a walk. He took her to his favorite park, but didn’t realize until they arrived, it would not be as pretty as he remembered it. War left its scars there too, but Allura liked it anyway.

He watched, mesmerized as she used her power to light up the trees. It was gorgeous just like her. At first, he didn’t realize she was talking.

“...Each of us was alone, but we were alone together. But now, here on Earth, I see that everyone already has a family and a home to return to when the war is over. Everyone except me. And for the first time, I feel uncertain about what my future holds.”

Lance had no idea what to say, but it seemed Allura didn’t expect him to.

“It’s silly. I used to think that the team relied on me. That I needed to be strong for everyone else. But now I see it was I that needed all of you. You are my strength.”

“Allura,” Lance finally found his voice, “you are not alone. And If I have anything to say about it, you’ll never be alone. I-” he stopped.

Why has he stopped. He wanted to say he loved her, so why couldn’t he bring himself to say the words? She was looking at him, calm but waiting, making him want to protect her, assure her it’ll be alright.

And then he remembered the time in elementary school when other boys were picking on Rachel because she couldn’t draw well. He didn’t care they were bigger than Lance. No one talked like that about his twin. So he said them that maybe Rachel can’t draw but neither can them, and they are all just mean. He got punched for that.

Rachel asked him why he stepped in, because he had to know he would get beaten. She was looking at him the same way Allura does now. He took a breath, it was easy then, it’ll be now. The answer was the same. The feeling was the same.

“I love you, Allura. Not- Not in the way you think!” he hurried to explain. “You are strong on your own, you don’t need us that much. But I’m happy to hear we mean so much to you. And you care so much, about everyone. You keep giving without taking. It worries me to be honest.” Lance knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop. He had to say it now, there might be on other chance.

“When I say I love you, I mean it in a family way. I saw you with my family and I thought how much you remind me of my sisters. Veronica and Rachel, they are most precious to me. After mum and dad of course, but they are special. They expect a lot from me, and they used to teach me a lot. I mean, we are all close, my siblings and I, but well, I can’t you compare you to my brothers, can I? So yeah. You are like my cool, older sister I look up to a lot and would like to impress, so she knows she can rely on me.” Lance opened his eyes to look at Allura. He hadn’t even noticed when he closed them.

“I know I can rely on you, Lance.” Allura took few steps toward him and was now standing face to face. “You don’t have to prove me anything. And thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, just- I just wanted you to know.”

“I must admit. I am quite surprised. I was convinced this was supposed to be a romantic kind of date.” Sadness in her eyes was replaced by confusion and Lance wanted to slap himself.

Great, instead of making her feel better, he broke her heart. Coran will never forgive him. And he just had to do it when she warmed up to the idea of them going out together. Before he managed to form a coherent sentence, Allura continued:

“Don’t get me wrong! I’m not angry, but I don’t think I understand.”

“Well. I’m not sure I understand either.” Lance shoved his hands into pockets and looked at his shoes. “I thought I was in love with you. The romantic kind, you know?” He looked up to see Allura nod before he went back to avoiding her gaze. “But when you started talking about not having a home, a family, it hit me that I want to be your family. I want to be your annoying little brother. Because what we went through, the fights we fought, it’ll stay with us together. We’ll always be bonded no matter where each of us is, the Voltron will always be seven of us and no other relationship can erase that.”

Allura didn’t say anything. Instead, she took a step forward and hugged Lance.

“Thank you,” she whispered. He could fell her tears on the material of his sweater but pretended not to notice.

“But… What do you mean, you are not angry? You went on a date with a guy who at the end of the day family-zones you and you feel nothing? Should I feel insulted?” Lance decided to turn to theatrics, it’s what works the best to lighten up.

“Ah, that.” Allure stepped back with sheepish smile. “I might have agreed to come because I knew it was important to you? And not because I have, what you Earthlings call it? A crush on you?”

Lance couldn’t hide it hurt a bit. Not like it’s a bad thing especially when he realized his feelings were not romantic at all, but to know a girl you asked out agreed because of pity. That’s a blow to his pride.

“Lance,” Allura’s soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. “I know how it feels when a person you love hurts you. It’s a pain I wished you hadn’t experienced. So I thought, I’ll give this, you, us, a chance. And I wondered if maybe somewhere along the way I’d fall in love with you. Because you are wonderful man and I should tell you this more.”

That made sense. She wasn’t taking pity on him. She was hoping they could find happiness.

“Too bad it won’t happen, yeah?” Lance grinned. It was enough emotional talking for one day. “We would be such a power couple.”

Allura laughed, unrestrained and bright.

“You are right! We so would.”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith observed Lance in Allura since they met at the base but couldn’t come to a conclusion what happened last night. They talked normally, behaved normally. They didn’t act like couple. Not that Keith had a lot of experience on that department, but still. He always thought being together involved a lot of touching and staring with stupid grin. That’s how Shiro acted around Adam in the past.

Maybe nothing happened and he’s just worrying pointlessly. Lance would tell him if there was anything to tell. Or he would tell Hunk and Hunk wouldn’t be able to keep it quiet so everyone would know what happened in a matter of an hour.

But Lance didn’t look heartbroken, so Keith was not going to worry. He’s admit he is curious, but he’s not going to ask. Nope.

“So? How was your date?” He asked the first chance he got. The two of them were just checking on food cargo for Atlas and the question slipped before Keith could stop himself.

“Good. Great even, she said she likes my family. And we had a lot to talk about during our walk.”

“See? Told you it’ll be fine. She likes you.” Who wouldn’t, Keith added in his mind.

“That’s where you are wrong. She does not. Not like that. And I don’t like like her either.”

“What.” Was Keith dreaming? Was this some kind of joke. The last time he checked Lance was head over heels for Allura. What kind of alternate timeline has he stepped into.

“Weird, right? All this time I thought I was so… restless around her because I was attracted to her. Turns out I mistook my hero worship for a crush. I was just going to confess I’m in love with her only to realize it’s not right.”

“That’s… crazy.” Keith’s mind couldn’t catch up. Really, Lance could be such a dork. Pin over a girl only to learn during the date he’s not interested? Only him.

But that means the things he saw in quantum abyss could still happen. The bits and pieces that hadn’t made sense before now turned into a real possibility. Stop it, Keith reminded himself, he’s your partner and friend. Don’t ruing that.

And yet. Lance doesn’t love Allura. He took his chance and found out he was looking in the wrong place. Maybe Keith should reach for his happiness too.

Yeah, Keith decided few moments later while watching Lance bicker good-naturedly with Veronica, now that he can hope, he’s not going to fight for Lance’s heart.

 

* * *

 

 

The mission seemed simple enough. Check the ships, find what got rid of everyone, destroy it and leave. What could go wrong. Lance should learn long time ago that when it comes to Voltron, anything that could go wrong, will go wrong.

Their chances of surviving would be higher if they hadn’t brought a Galra to creature designed to hunt Galra. Well, they already had Keith, but it doesn’t matter. Because Keith is safe behind few layers of thick metal doors while Lance has to rescue himself and warlord Lahn not only from a dangerous beast but also explosion. Easy, right. The daily life of paladin of Voltron.

Lance could hear distressed voices in his helmet, Keith’s rising above others, but he didn’t answer. Think, he ordered himself.

There’s only one way. He transformed his bayard into sniper riffle and aims.

“Get away from the door,” he told the others. Without waiting for response he shoot a single shot. He grabbed Lahn and all but threw him through the still melting hole. He dove right behind.

Seconds later they were out in the space with a ship blowing up behind them. Lance turned around to watch soundless explosion dying quickly. It left only a blackened wreck behind, the beast nowhere in sight. It wouldn’t survive in the void anyway. He hopes it wouldn’t.

He looked to the right and saw Keith waiting for him while others were already moving back toward the Lions.

“That was a nice shot.”

“Thanks,” says Lance, pleased that Keith noticed. They leave together.

 

* * *

 

 

Days spent on looking for Honerva blurred together. They didn’t have any results and that had made Allura frustrated. The decision to split up was good one, Keith had to admit. But visit to Olakrion was full of bitterness and regret. They should come sooner.

Such a beautiful civilization wiped out on whim of a single witch. Keith didn’t know it was possible to hate someone as much as he hated her. And watching Pidge suffer was painful. He had to do something otherwise he might go crazy.

“Hey,” Lance didn’t bother to knock before entering Keith’s room like it was his. Not that Keith minded. Much. “You wanna go train with me? Could use some workout.”

“Are you feeling well?” Keith couldn’t help himself. “Since when do you take initiative to train? Thought it was my thing.” He smirked.

“Okay, fine. I’m not going to beg. I wanted to go alone, but then I was like, hey, Lance, Keith has been cooped in his room for hours, ask him if he wants to go with you. You know I’m trying to do a good deed here, but if you are going to be like that, then forget it!”

Lance threw his hands in dramatic gesture and turned around.

“I’m going, I’m going! Don’t pout, you are cute enough without doing that.” Keith quickly joined him in the corridor but now it was Lance’s turn to stop frozen.

“I’m what?”

“I said you are cute. Now come on, I want to beat your ass. I heard from Romelle you were slacking recently on hand-to-hand combat.”

“I’m not cute! I’m handsome, hot. Not cute! What the quiznak, Keith!” Lance caught up with him

“I said what I said.” Keith had to fight the grin threatening to appear on his face. “And there’s nothing wrong with being cute. I like it.”

 

* * *

 

 

If anyone asked, Lance would deny he screamed into his pillow after training with Keith. He’d rather die than admit that Keith made him flustered.

Forget warmth in his heart. Previous hours felt like someone injected his whole blood system with hot molten iron. When did Keith become so… so… so flirty? What did Lance miss? Wait, does that mean that all those moments they had since leaving on board of Atlas were not coincidences like Lance thought? Events from previous days flashed in his head.

_Keith putting an arm behind Lance when they were sitting on the cafeteria._

_Keith complimenting Lance’s shot after fight with Ranveig’s weapon._

_Keith and Lance hanging out in Red Lion talking about their days as Garrison students._

_Keith helping him prank Pidge even though he quickly betrayed him to avoid her wrath._

_Keith touching Lance every chance he got: grabbing his wrist, squeezing his shoulder._

And now he spent torturous three hours being manhandled by Keith who just discovered Lance’s bayard could turn into Altean broadsword. He looked so excited at the prospect of teaching Lance how to fight with it, one could think it was the best day of his life.

Lance never denied the fact Keith was attractive. And he’s not in denial about his preferences. He knew he’s bisexual since he announced to his parents he’s gonna marry Hunk when they were both still in kindergarten. He didn’t know that word then, but he knew he liked boys too. Well, his intention to marry Hunk passed, attraction to boys – not.

So it wasn’t that he was having crisis about maybe liking Kieth-the-boy, but about maybe liking Keith-the-friend. And about the fact that he had no idea what was Keith trying to achieve. He didn’t ask Lance out, he didn’t say anything. He’s just circling around. And Lance might not take it much longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith doesn’t really care about his own safety. He’s better at it than in the past, but still, he’s rather put himself in risk than anyone else. And he was reminded of that at this very moment.

He thought his heart stopped when he saw who Zethrid pointed her gun at. Keith didn’t know why he was even surprised, it became kind of tradition that wherever Keith got in trouble Lance was near to help him. But now Keith wished Lance was far away and not looking at the barrel pointed right at his own chest.

And he knew no one could take Zethrid. She held him in front of her as a shield, blocking any shots at her. The only person able to do that stood in front of them with no way of taking out his weapon. Stupid, brave Lance.

“Okay, hold up.” Lance didn’t move an inch and brought his hands up showing he doesn’t mean harm. “Let Keith go, you won’t gain anything this way.”

“I no longer have anything anymore. Ezor left me and it’s all Black Paladin’s fault. Without her I have nothing.”

“Listen. Zethrid, right?” Lance sounded calm but Keith could see how stiff with stress he was. “I don’t really know why she left, but maybe there’s chance you can fix it? Maybe it’s not lost forever. But by killing… me or Keith, by hurting us you won’t make her come back to you. Not if what you did until now drove her away.”

“She’d never leave if it wasn’t for him! He made her question herself and us.” Zethrid was angry, but she dropped her gun a little and it draws a relieved breath from Keith.

“You see, sometimes people have to grow on their own, find who they are, before they’ll be able to be with someone else.” Lance was supposed to talk to Zethrid, but he was looking at Keith. “Sometimes you need to ask them for patience or be the patient one until they are ready. And I don’t know her, but maybe Ezor needs to find herself first. And maybe you should too. And then, there’s a chance you can still build something together. Don’t ruin that by killing us.”

“You are wrong. She’ll never forgive me. I can’t undo what I did in the past, and she can’t accept that. This is the only way I can go.” Zethird turned her gun at Lance again but before she could pull the trigger or before Keith could do anything, there was a shot and Zethrid fell back leaving Keith standing alone.

He doesn’t think. He rushes forward to grab Lance and pull him to the side as Veronica, still holding her riffle at the ready emerges with Acxa from behind the rock. Keith should have known sharpshooting skills run in the family.

“Are you okay? What were you thinking approaching her just like that without weapon?” Now that Lance was safe Keith’s worry turned into anger, but Lance didn’t care.

“I just helped to rescue you and you are mad? What the hell man?”

“You could get hurt!”

“So could you?! What’s your point?!”

“I don’t-! But-! You can’t just-!” Keith couldn’t find the right words. Lance seemed to understand anyway because his face softened.

He grabbed Keith’s face between his hands and leaned touching their foreheads together. Keith locked his own fingers around Lance’s wrists.

“Hey, partner. We are in this together, remember? I have your back, you have mine. Few shots or being held at gun point doesn’t really matter. We’d get out of it even without my amazing sister saving the day.”

Keith took a calming breath. Lance was right. Nothing really happened.

“Yeah, partners.”

 

* * *

 

 

After their run-in with Zethrid, things between Keith and Lance changed slightly. They worked great together but now they were even more tuned to each other.

It did wonders when they formed Voltron. Making the wings together had become something like an instinct. But even outside of fighting they were rarely not together. And Keith noticed how responsive to his actions Lance was. Keith could only reach with his hand and Lance was already leaning into the touch. When they sat next to each other on sofa or on the floor in the training room they would always touch each other in some way. Keith even heard from Kinkade that he caught them a lot with his camera when he was filming the day of life on board of Atlas.

Keith remembered that day well. They were looking up the star constellations of further systems. They knew stars in Solar System like the back of their hand and never really had the chance to study others before.

But then the robeast appeared, and they had to rush into a fight. Keith could only hope that Kinkade didn’t catch them parting ways. Having someone see Lance’s new habit of touching their foreheads together would be embarrassing.

It was enough that Veronica cornered him after they brought Zethird and other pirates on board. She asked him about his intentions toward her brother and Keith had no idea what to say beside _make him feel as happy and loved as he deserves to be_ and that could come off too strong. Instead, he settled for saying he’d be anything Lance needs him to be. That turned out to be the right answer, because after that Veronica relented, telling him she approves.

So yeah, he’d rather not have anyone else see how close they are now. Even if he feels like other paladins and Shiro suspect already if their meaningful winks and wiggling eyebrows are anything to go by.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you want to go to carnival with me?” Lance doesn’t know why he feels so stupid asking that. If he read the signs right, there’s no need to be this nervous.

“But we are all going there?” Keith looked confused. “That’s the point of stopping here. To go the carnival.”

“Yeah, but I mean. You know. Go with me? And, and we could try the games or rides together…?” Lance can feel it goes the wrong direction. It’s like watching the plate falling of the counter while being on the other side of the room. You know it’s coming but can’t stop it.

“Lance, we are going there as security. We won’t have time to have fun.”

Lance was pretty sure the whole 'providing security' idea was just an excuse to stay for a while but it seemed to escape Keith’s notice. Or he really didn’t want to spend time with Lance and that was his way of rejecting the offer.

“Oh, uh. Yeah. You are totally right. It’s been a silly idea. Okay, uh. Gotta go. See you later!” Lance didn’t wait to hear Keith’s answer. He just rushed out of the room confused how he could make such a mistake.

And he planned to talk to Keith at the carnival! To take him on a romantic ride and ask if he too felt like something was going on between them. It’s a good thing Keith refused now and Lance won’t make an idiot of himself. He wouldn’t be able to look Keith in the eyes if he confessed and was rejected.

Was Lance really that desperate for romance that he saw it in every person that was the source of strong emotion for him? First, he mistook his awe for love with Allura, not realizing he thought of her as an idol worth looking up to, who made him want to become better. Now, he almost destroyed good friendship with Keith because he assumed that if he felt comfortable to touch him a lot, it must mean something.

Stupid, naive Lance. As if it would be that easy! But whatever. Who needs love anyway. He’s going to go and have fun with Pidge and Hunk. It’s been a while since three of them had a free time together.

“Lance! Lance, wait!” it was Keith running down the corridor toward him. Lance turned around and caught Keith, who was in such a hurry almost crushed into Lance.

“Keith? What’s going on? Something happened?”

“Date- Carnival- Together- But we- And security- Fun together?” Keith was mumbling so fast Lance only understood some words.

“Hey, hey, hey, slow down. I have no idea what you are trying to say.”

“You asked me. About carnival. T-to go together.” Keith watched him closely.

“Yeah I did.” Lance nodded not really sure where this was going. Did Keith have to add salt to his wounds?

“Was it mean to be a date?” Keith’s eyes were wide and searching, Lance couldn’t look away.

“I thought it was obvious. But if you don’t want then it’s fine.” Lance smiled reassuringly, not wanting to make Keith feel bad. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean, I know, but now it seems silly I thought you’d like to go with me. So let’s pretend it never ha-”

“No. We are not pretending it never happened. I’m not going to let you walk away because of misunderstanding. You know I’m dense sometimes, you should spell things like that to me.” It sounded like Keith was whining but that’s impossible because Keith doesn’t whine. “I want to go on a date with you. And I want to kick myself that after trying to flirt with you it was me who nearly drove you off.”

“I didn’t imagine that? You were really flirting with me?” Lance couldn’t believe it.

“Tried for sure. I’m not… really good at it. But you noticed?” Keith smiled. He could feel himself blushing but didn’t feel embarrassed when he saw matching flush on Lance’s cheeks.

“I did. It was nice. Being flirted with. Even more because it came from you. But now let’s go! Our first date awaits!”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith thought ferris wheel rides were boring. But that was before he got on one with Lance. Who hold his hand the whole time and pointed interesting things in the landscape. Funny costumes, Coran doing some weird performance on a stage.

Outside, the day was coming to an end, the sun setting on the horizon. Keith was reminded of the last time they enjoyed a similar view on Earth, sitting on the top of his lion. It was nice, warm and soft. Keith wished they could always be like that. Just as the thought formed in his mind, the wheel stopped and a bored voice announced there are technical problems that would take a while to repair.

“You know, I think that’s how love should feel like,” said Lance after few moments of silence when they just watched the world outside of their tiny cart. Keith looked at Lance and caressed his hand with his thumb, wordlessly encouraging him to say more.

“You make me feel calm, silent. Focused. People always talk about butterflies but I think it’s wrong. Butterflies make you feel nervous like you should make something happen. Or just that something will happen.”

“Like with Allura?”

“Like with Allura. It’s not like that with you. With you I’m just certain, no matter what happens, I’ll be safe because of you. I’m sure of it like I’m sure the sun is rising up and setting down every day without change.”

“And I know I’ll be safe thanks to you,” said Keith. “You are my stability. On my own I’m doing fine, but with you… With you I feel I can do everything and nothing bad can happen to me.”

Lance looked at Keith with so many emotions in his eyes. There was happiness, wonder, hope, excitement. And love. So much love. Keith couldn’t believe he gets to call this wonderful boy his.

“I have to tell you something,” Keith said in hushed voice. “When me and mum were in quantum abyss, I saw bits of future.” Lance mouth dropped open. He didn’t expect that. “And well, I saw some flashes of us two. Together. There was a vision of us in here too.”

“That’s how you realized it was date?” Lance burst in laugh.

“Kind of? I was already suspecting, but didn’t want to hope...” Keith trailed off before snapping into being serious again. “Lance. Lance, look at me.”

“Yes?” Now Lance looked giddy.

“May I kiss you?”

“You tell me. You are the one who saw the future.” And despite cheeky grin on his lips, Lance was already leaning forward.

When their lips met, it was nothing like Keith imagined. It was better, sweeter than anything his mind could come up with. Keith knew he’d be the happiest if he could just hold Lance in his arms and kiss him like this.

First, they’ll defeat Honerva and go back to Earth. They will take care of the rest later. After all, they have their whole lives to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please live a kudo or comment. You can also find me on tumblr and twitter - I'm @onewingeddragon on both ;)


End file.
